Fallen Rain
by Chocolate and caramel
Summary: Juvia never felt so guilty and alone in her whole life. Her reason to live was gone; there was no point being there anymore. Spoiler to latest chapter. Also Contain character deaths.


**Title: Fallen Rain**

**Sum: Juvia never felt so guilty and alone in her whole life. Her reason to live was gone; there was no point being there anymore.**

**Chara: Juvia Loxar, Gray Fullbaster, Meredy, Leon Bastia.**

**Rated: T+**

**Warning: contained spoilers from latest chaper, Character deaths and suicide.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Fairytail. Given with Mashima's track record of character deaths...**

**Dedicated to all Gray fans and to Deadly Chronicles.**

* * *

There was blood on her hands.

Juvia felt numb. She could hear screaming from somewhere, and yet she could only see Gray lying down on the rubbles, not moving. His once sparkling black eyes were staring blankly at the burning night sky. She shuddered as she tried to breathe, still not believing that just happened in front of her. Finally her shaking hands inched forward as she tried to desperately hold the black haired teen's hands, hoping against hope to find a pulse on his hand. There was none.

"Juvia." The girl looked up to see Meredy looking at her, tears shimmering in the wide, fear filled green orbs.

"Can you hear me? Juvia, I need you to focus."

It was then she realized that the screaming was coming from her. She silently ignored the girl and gently placed Gray's head on her lap. In a detached way, she was still aware of the battle going on around her but none of it mattered to her anymore as she stared down at him. His toned naked chest (which he had loved to show off, conscious or not) were riddled with fatal wounds.

Wounds that he had selflessly took for her.

Ironically, he looked as if he was merely asleep, if it wasn't for the blood and raindrops fallen on his face.

"Juvia." Meredy now tried desperately to pry Juvia away from the cold body. "We have to go. It too dangerous here."

"No." Meredy was horrified, as the water user's tearless face was looking blankly, almost serene at her. "Juvia will not leave Gray-sama alone. Juvia will stay by his side until the end."

"Juvia!" Meredy was now crying openly, she didn't need the sensory link to tell her friend was drowning in the sea of pain and guilt.

Juvia felt, than saw, the man standing beside her. Without sparing a glance at his pseudo younger brother, Leon bowed down and forcefully pried her off from Gray. He gritted his teeth as he half-carried, half-dragged the water witch away, ignoring her desperate screams and the heavy torrent of rain falling on them, abandoning the cold body behind.

_Later he would remember to his dying day, that despite the heavy rain around them, gentle raindrops peppered down on Gray, as if they were the tears the water witch couldn't shed._

* * *

They didn't know what happened until the battle was over. Juvia was sitting silently on a piece of rubble; her throat was hoarse after all the screaming. She was still conscious when Natsu and Gajeel were searching frantically amidst the debris of the fallen inn, finally surrendering to the dark oblivion when the two dragon slayers gently carried Gray's body out of its wooden tomb.

Months after the dragon festival, Fairytail were still mourning. Other than ice alchemist, others had fallen to the death Siren: the Fourth, Droy, Kinana, Bacchus, Ultear. The survivors had paid heavily to the toll for defying death; Mirajane's beauty was forever marred from a dragon strike to her face, Gajeel was forever blind, Levy became his guide, Wendy could never run freely under the blue sky nor dance wildly in the turbulent storm as her legs were crushed beyond repair. Lucy, meanwhile, had forfeited her magic as she sacrificed every ounce of power to end the dragons back t their time and seal the Eclipse Gate forever.

As for Juvia?

Everyday people could see the bluenette wandering alone in Magnolia, heavy rain followed her. As she spend her waking moments under the dark clouds, she had never saw the blue sky ever again, as if the sunlight had deluded her the moment Gray had passed away.

* * *

"_Juvia, I need to tell you something."_

Juvia woke up, shaking. She frantically drew her blanket around her, as if to push the whispers that haunted her dream, heavy rain falling heavily against the window.

* * *

Her hands were trembling as she touched the doorknob, unwilling to enter the guild. Ever since Gray had passed away, Juvia had avoided the guild like plague, unable to spend the place where her happiest memories of him had resided. The handful time she did went inside the guild, guilt and pain threaten to eat her alive; she could almost feel the burning stares on her, no matter what Wendy said the otherwise.

It was her fault after all. She was the one who supposed to die. It was her fault he was taken from them. It was because of her Gray Fullbaster had died.

She abruptly turned away, walking away from the guild, ignoring Mirajane's plaintive calls.

* * *

Juvia was tired. She stood silently in front of the dark sea, her hand holding her Gray doll she had lovingly had made during the halcyon days.

"_Juvia lives for the ones that she loved! If you have love in your life, then you should keep on living!"_

How long had passed since she spoken to the words to Meredy. Ironically, she's now the one standing there, her body felt empty.

"_Hey Juvia? How does it feel to be one with the sea?"_

"Juvia don't know Gray-sama." Juvia whispered softly to the sea, "perhaps now Juvia will know." She clutched the doll desperately as if it was a lifeline. "Juvia is coming now, Gray-sama. Please wait for me." The blue haired water witch absently dropped the doll onto the sandy floor as she stepped into the sea. "Juvia has always loved you, Gray-sama. Always have and always will."

With that as her final words, the girl cast herself into the sea, the only proof she was there was the small poppet of the man she loved the most.

* * *

Juvia suddenly woke up and she found herself standing on an ice plateau, snow gently falling around her.

"You know Juvia," the girl suddenly turned, her tear filled eyes found a young man standing under a tree, "I had really wanted to tell you something back there."

"Gray-sama!" She ran into the open embrace, finally shedding tears onto the naked chest.

"Juvia, this might be a bit too late," Gray whispered softly to her tresses, holding her tightly to his chest, "but I really do love you."

* * *

Review.


End file.
